When Autumn Leaves Fall
by taintedxwhisper
Summary: What will go on in Raechil Estabri's life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: Most characters are copyrighted J.K. Rowling. She is a brilliant writer, and if I was someone steal her work, I would hunt him or her down. Other characters or copyright my friends, of me, taintedxwhipsers (a.k.a. Din). Any songs placed in are copyrighted the band who they are by, which will be at the end of each chapter. I hope you understand, and that you enjoy my fanfic. Best wishes to you and your writing. -Some Amount of Years/Months/Days- means a flashback.  
  
The bubble gum pink hair flashed in the sunlight, as the bearer of the pink- ness drove up to her large town house in the middle of London, England. She unbuckled her belt slowly, and hopped out, pressing the button on the key chain so the doors would lock. She fumbled with her purse as she looked for her keys, pulling them out when she found them. The door was opened to an entrance hall, where a coat hanger stood. There was a key rack on the wall, and a pile of shoes just off from the door. She kicked off her sneakers, and went down the hall a ways to the first opening, and walked in, to be greeted.  
  
"Hello, miss Raechil," said the woman, who looked to be in her mid fifties.  
  
Raechil smiled fainted. "Morning, Augustine," she replied, her vocals smooth and gentle. "Work was hell."  
  
Augustine nodded. "And you think working for you isn't hell?"  
  
Raechil gave Augustine a play-full punch, and threw her keys down onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh, Auggy, did anyone call for me?"  
  
"No," replied the maid, pulling at her apron as she lent against the black counter. "And dear Rae, please change your hair. Pink looks ghastly on you."  
  
The woman muttered, and exited the kitchen into the hall again. She went up the stairs two at a time till she was at the top. "Twenty stairs," she thought to herself. "Multiply that by two, gives you forty," she calculated. She'd never attended Muggle School, but her brother had, being the know-it-all her was. She knocked on a door, and entered.  
  
"Raechil, how much must I tell you to leave me be?" came a man's voice, but it was smooth like the woman's.  
  
"Artemis, I'm your sister, you can't boss me around," spoke Raechil, crossing her arms against her tanned frame. "Besides, it is my house."  
  
The man, Artemis, mumbles. "Yeah, Lady Estabri," he chuckled. His sister hated it when he did that.  
  
"Arty!" she screamed, stomping over, menacing look in her deep green eyes. "How many times must I tell your sorry ass not to call me that?"  
  
"Let's say about as many more time it takes till I die," he said, voice remaining calm.  
  
She grumbled, and left the room, and stalked down the halls to her own room. She mumbled something, and the door sprang open, revealing the violet tinted walls. Flecks of black could be seen parading around the walls. The bed was a four-poster, covered by black material with swirls of silver-gray in it. Raechil stopped at the make-up table, inspecting herself in the mirror. She quickly sat, and brushed through her pink curls. The tanned hand extended to the lotion, and she massaged some into her skin, sighing lightly. She fixed her eye shadow, which was a tint of light blue, and applied some crimson lipstick. She nodded in satisfactory. "Looks okay," she though appraisingly to herself, standing up, and leaving the room.  
  
"RAECHIL!" came a loud voice, and stomping footsteps from the attic. The ladder came down, and Raechil bolted down the stairs, grabbing her keys. "I'm off, Auggy. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"But Raechil? Can't you hear Ryleigh's ranting and raving?"  
  
"That's why I'm leaving!" She opened the door and slammed it shut in a matter of seconds, and ran off down the drive to her black Ford Focus. After putting the key in the ignition, and sped away, trying to figure out which one of her many friends she could visit. There was Haruka, Dyro, and others. She drove past Dyro's. No one was home, then Haruka's. No one. She drove for quite sometime, before pulling up at a Seven-Eleven.  
  
She filled her tank up; basically admiring her French manicured nails. When the handle sprung from her hand, she put the nozzle back in place, and ran inside to pay. "Pump four," she greeted as she stepped up to the counter.  
  
"Twenty-six pounds and fifty-two cents," said the clerk, popping his bubble gum.  
  
She fumbles through gold, silver, and bronze coins, and then finally pulls out ten, and twenty pounds. "Keep the change." She walks out, entering her car, and driving out on highway 14. A dazed state came over her as she drove. Memories came back. good and bad.  
  
-Four Years Ago-  
  
A giggle escaped the raven haired girls mouth as she ran down the corridors in hand with a boy with black tousled hair. Both wore black school robes, the girls donning the Slytherin emblem, and the boys the Gryffindor. He quickly pushed her against the wall. She shuddered. "Harry. we could be seen."  
  
"Raechil, what happened to your sense of adventure?" He drug his lips across hers, kissing her quickly a few times, before laying his lips on her again. His hands slipped from hers, and sat on her waist.  
  
And they stayed there for some time, cares of being expelled pushed away.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
She served on the road, avoiding another car. A sigh escaped her. 'Harry,' she thought, 'what happened with us?' Not that he could hear her or anything. Then, it came to her. Where she was going.  
  
She took the next exit down the 419. Her hands lingered to the stereo, and she turned it on. A tune, which she knew as 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional.  
  
'Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me. This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race, from self-control. Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.  
  
My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer.  
  
The words are hushed lets not get busted; just lay entwined here, undiscovered. Safe in here, from all the stupid questions. "hey did you get some?" Man, that is so dumb. Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear... so we can get some.  
  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer.  
  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
  
and this walk that we shared together. The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it, and let you in. And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it.  
  
Raechil smiled faintly, turning down exit number fifteen on the highway. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: This is the second installment of 'When Autumn Leaves Fall'. Hope you enjoy! Review please! Much needed. And my pen name is taintedxwhisper, not taintedxwhispers. Love you! Ignore the second sentence in the first authors note thingy too.  
  
Raechil's feet crunched against the dried up leaves in a driveway. The house standing at the end of the drive, wasn't really a house. More like a mansion. The stonewalls were dim gray, and the door at the top of a small set of stairs, was painted black. The knob stood out. It was silver. She drug her Nike covered feet over to the stairs, climbed them lazily, and stood at the door. Her tanned face was visible in the glass on the door. "That's was Jamaica does to you." She closed her eyes, and then a moment later, her hair turned to a deep raven color, and it was straight as a board. She now officially looked normal. She whammed her fist against the door. Then she wondered if that was the right thing to do. Maybe he wouldn't like that? But her thoughts were cut short as the door flew open.  
  
"Yes?" The voice cam from a tall, thin lady, with flowing long blonde hair.  
  
Raechil shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Does Draco still live here?" Raechil asked, shivering slightly as a cold breeze hit her bare legs and her shoulders, which were revealed by a tank top.  
  
The woman nodded faintly. "Yes, ma'am. He still does. I shall fetch him. Come inside, please." She turned and went to walk up a flight of marble stairs, but stopped, turning around. "I am Narcissa Malfoy," she greeted. "Please, don't mind my ill manners."  
  
Raechil gasped. "Oh my! Auntie Narcissa!" She giggled, throwing herself at Narcissa, and wrapped her arms around her in warm embrace. "I've missed you so! I was told you had died!"  
  
Narcissa laughed. Her laugh was cold, and heart less. "Dear Raechil! I could barely recognize you. You're so pretty. My, how you have changed!"  
  
Raechil beamed. She got told she was pretty a lot. "Well, Auntie Narcissa. I am twenty-one years old now."  
  
"Wow. twenty-one. You're only a few months older than little Dracie!"  
  
Raechil nodded. "Yeah. How I've missed Draco too!" Raechil stepped back from their long hug.  
  
"Yes. I should go get him." Narcissa turned, beautiful green silk gown twirling as she did.  
  
Raechil looked around the entrance hall as Narcissa went off to get Draco. The room was made of expensive mahogany wood. The best was always what the Malfoy's had gotten. The floor was of marble, just like the stairs. Large portraits of family, and friends mounted the walls. One really caught Raechil's eye.  
  
It was of her and Draco when they were only three years old. Their families had been friends forever. Raechil was standing up, and a cute set of jeans, and a light pink shirt. Draco was sitting down, with play doe in his hair. His black shirt was all mucked up, and his blue shorts were ripped at the bottoms. Both were smiling. In the background, another boy, who looked the same as the other two, was crying. That was Artemis. He was the exact same as Raechil, only his hair was lightning blonde, like Draco's. Raechil whipped around as she heard steps descending the staircase.  
  
Draco was now unbelievably tall, standing at about 6'0". Raechil was only 5'6". Draco's hair was normal, slicked back, and very blonde.  
  
"Well, look at you Raechil. Taller and prettier than ever," smirked Draco. He'd always been a charmer with Raechil. He wasn't one to lie, and call Raechil ugly. Because, she was the exact opposite.  
  
Raechil grinned, and walked over, giving him a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "You're looking quite snazzy yourself, Draco."  
  
Draco chuckled, hugging Raechil back. "You know it." He looked at his mum. WE need time to talk. What time will dinner be at?"  
  
Narcissa replied, "About six thirty. Raechil, I insist you stay."  
  
"Thank you, Auntie Narcissa. That would be lovely."  
  
Draco smiled. 'Damn,' he thought. 'She polite, and sexy.'  
  
Raechil looked a Draco, giggling.  
  
"Kay. To the sitting room?" Draco asked, watching his mother bustle off.  
  
"Sure, Draco."  
  
They walked off in silence. Draco seemed to think he was leading her, even though she knew the layout of the place off by heart. He entered a large room, with deep green walls, and a few couches and chairs placed all over the room. Draco sat down on one, and patted the place next to him. Raechil sat down.  
  
"So.. where do you live now Raechil. Just in London. I work at the London zoo. I look after the snakes."  
  
Draco smiled. "Lovely. Um.. are you still seeing Potter?"  
  
Raechil tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in. "No! Of course not. We ended about a year after school. We actually were engaged."  
  
"Really? I never thought I see you make a commitment. My life's been boring. I was with Emma for a while. That didn't last."  
  
"That's Emma for you. Draco, I want to tell you something, but I know you'll get mad. I know you will. You always hated the fact that I was with Potter, and not you. I know you did."  
  
Draco looked appalled. "I did not. I'm not the type to be jealous. And tell me. I won't get mad."  
  
"You know how Potter and me were going to get married? Well, I think the reason that was split up.. was that.. well.. Potter got me pregnant.. an-." Draco cut her off.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU EVEN LEFT YOUR KID AT HOME!" Draco's face was bright red.  
  
"DRACO! SO MUCH FOR NOT GETTING MAD! You didn't even let me finish.." Raechil sounded angry, and upset at the same time.  
  
"Sorry.. keep going.."  
  
"I had a miscarriage Draco. I lost my baby. After that.. Harry just got up and.. left me. It was like he didn't care. I was crushed. I've been living with my brother, and maid for the past three years, only leaving the house to go to work.."  
  
"Raechil. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be Draco. It's not your fault," Raechil whined. She looked at him, and smiled. "I really wanted to see you for some reason. Let's not let it be four years again, okay?"  
  
Draco nodded. He was glad that Raechil was on talking terms with him again. "Yes Raechil. Four years was way to long." 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Please review. I work hard on these, AND THEY DESERVE TO AT LEAST BE READ. =D My favorite reviews will be posted at the bottom of each chapter, that is if anyone ever REVIEWS! -shakes fist- Anyways, enjoy. :D  
  
Serviettes were made of green silk. The many things Raechil noticed as she placed the serviette on her lap. She was sitting across the table from Draco, and Narcissa was at the head of the table.  
  
"So," came Narcissa's voice. "How've you been Raechil?"  
  
Raechil knew Auntie Narcissa as one who asked too many questions for her own good. "I've been fine. Working at the Muggle Zoo, with snakes."  
  
"Oh, those disgusting things? Draco always wanted one as a child, but I would never allow it."  
  
"Mum, she knows that already." Draco sounds irritated.  
  
"Oh, Auntie Narcissa. I was having a discussion with one of my friends one day, and when I said 'Auntie Narcissa', they thought I was Draco's cousin." She giggles. "Then I had to explain the whole 'our families go way back' thing. It was hilarious."  
  
Draco chomped down on a piece of lettuce loudly. Raechil looked at him. "What?" Draco asked, setting his fork down, obviously full.  
  
"Don't be such an ass, Draco. Your mum prepared this meal. You should be grateful."  
  
"I don't have to be grateful."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Narcissa yelled, standing up. "Both of you, clear to table. Diana will wash the dishes. I need a lay down. My head is pounding." She left the dining area, and retreated up the stairs into her room.  
  
Raechil looked at Draco. "What's the matter with you? You're so distant now. and you've changed a lot."  
  
"Have I now? So have you Raechil. You're not the girl I used to know." Draco retorted.  
  
Raechil replied, "I'm not? Well, you'll have to get used to the new me." She stood, and put her fork, knife, and glass onto her plate. She bustled off into the kitchen silently, hearing Draco curse loudly as she walked into the kitchen. I plump woman, with rosy red cheeks came over to Raechil, grabbing the plates.  
  
"Thank you, miss Raechil. Your company here is much appreciated." This woman was obviously Diana. She had the same hair. A messy bun of her thick red hair, which was starting to gray.  
  
"Diana? May I ask you a question?" Raechil pulled herself up onto the counter, crossing her hands in her lap.  
  
Diana set the dinning things into the sink, and leaned against the white counter. "No, Raechil. You can ask me two, not one, for you have already asked me one."  
  
A laughed escaped Raechil. "Has Draco been acting strange lately?"  
  
Diana sighed, and nodded slowly. "Yes, he as, actually. He never usually leaves his room, and he stares at the picture of you two when you were children. I think he missed you, dear child."  
  
"Yeah. maybe. You never know with Draco. But oh, how I've missed him too. Today, was the first time in three years we've seen hide nor hair of each other."  
  
"Really? Draco said you'd been communicating with something called inet."  
  
Raechil eyed Diana. "You mean the internet?"  
  
Diana nodded.  
  
"Nope. We haven't been." She sighs loudly, watching Draco walk in to the room, dump some plates a things on the counter, and leave.  
  
"Go get him. Talk to him. You two need time together."  
  
Raechil jumped off the counter, nodding slowly as she ran after Draco.  
  
She caught him when he was half across the Entrance Hall. "Draco!" she called, running up behind him. "Draco! Talk to me!"  
  
Of course, being as stubborn as he was, Draco kept on walking. He knew he wanted to turn around and say something, but he wasn't sure if she was the same person. Ever since Potter polluted her. He thought that was what had changed her.  
  
"Please Draco." Raechil pleaded, barely keeping up with him. "Listen to me."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Fine! Pretend you don't care. I know you do. I always have known. My phone number is 536-7345. Call me, Draco, if you ever want to talk." Raechil turned, and walked out the door. She pressed a white button on her key chain, and her Focus started, and the doors unlocked. After putting it in gear, she slammed her foot down on the pedal, cruising out of the driveway, a few salty tear dripping down her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few days, Raechil had become highly paranoid. Every time the phone rang, she picked it up, and said 'Draco?', but it was never him. Artemis, and her cousin Ryleigh had noticed drastic changes. She never came and talked to Artemis, and she never seemed to have the time to yell at Ryleigh because he was an annoying prat. One evening at dinner, Artemis and Ryleigh decided to say something.  
  
"Raechil." Ryleigh said, sounding concerned. "What's been the matter with you?"  
  
"Yes, Raechil." Spoke up Artemis. "Please, do tell us."  
  
"Does it matter?" Raechil said, not looking up from her plate.  
  
"Yes, it does Miss Raechil." It was Augustine.  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm some special person."  
  
"Too us you are," Ryleigh and Artemis said in unison.  
  
"Well, about a week ago, I went to visit Draco, right?" She watched them all nod. "Well, we sort of got into a fight. I gave him my phone number, and I've been waiting for him to call. but he hasn't yet. And it's starting to bother me."  
  
"Oh... is that a good reason to be upset?" asked Ryleigh, glancing around the table.  
  
"Yes! It is!" Raechil stood, and bustled away from the table, running up the stairs.  
  
She magiced open her door, and ran to her bed, flopping down on her bed. She buried her face in her dark blue pillows, sobbing loudly. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming all her worries away.  
  
-In Raechil's Dream-  
  
Small children could be seen drifting across a playground, laughing, and having fun. Raechil sat on a bench, watching them with joy. Her hair was short now, and sunny blonde. But, she wondered why she was here. Why would she be at a playground. She looked at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.  
  
Suddenly, a new picture came into Raechil's head. She was being held in Draco's arms, and she was crying. She was happy, for once. She kissed him, and his face turned into one of a trout. She started screaming.  
  
-Back To Reality-  
  
Raechil woke up in a cold sweat. She had a large teddy under one arm, and a pillow under the other. She sighed lightly, and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. And it was Sunday. She didn't have to work.  
  
She got out of bed, and immediately went to her make-up table. She looked like shit. Her make-up was smudged, and her mascara was running down her face because she'd been crying. She quickly washed it off, and applied some more. Today it was light pink eye shadow, black waterproof mascara, and shaggy ear-lobe length silver hair. She changed into a pair of fuzzy pink pajamas, leaving her room, and descending down the stairs slowly.  
  
The phone rang. Raechil didn't think anything of it. She'd given up on Draco calling. But she went and got it anyways.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she placed the receiver by her ear.  
  
"Hey Raechil."  
  
It was Draco. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. Please review! I need  
to be. emotionally helped. The support does help, you know. Oh, and  
want to know what Raechil looks like? Email me, or talk to me on  
MSN/AIM.  
  
A look of shock crossed Raechil's face. Draco; he actually  
called her. She was so ecstatic that she could barely talk.  
  
"Raechil?" came Draco's voice again. "You there?"  
  
Raechil nodded for some odd reason. Not like he could see her  
nod. "H-hey," was all she could manage. She closed her light forest  
green covered eyelids, and sighed, opening her eyes again slowly.  
  
Draco was pacing across his large room in his mansion, cordless  
phone held between his cheek and shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmhmm," she blubbered, clearing her throat as she drug her hand  
over her forehead.  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Listen, Raechil," said Draco. "I'm sorry about the way I acted.  
I was being a stuck up prick. I'm so sorry."  
  
A heavy sigh emitted Raechil's vocals. "Apology. accepted." She  
smiled.  
  
"Good. Anyways, my mother is having a great big family ball  
thing Monday evening. She said I needed to be with someone. I was  
wondering if you'd like to join me."  
  
Gasp. "Of course Draco! I'd love too! I'll be at your house  
around seven."  
  
Draco grinned really big, holding in a huge sigh of relief.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow evening. I'll be glad to see you."  
  
Raechil hung up, and started fanning her face with her hands,  
screaming loudly. She bounded around her room, before a knock on the  
door settled her spirits. Taking a few breaths, she stepped to the  
door, and opened it slowly, sighing.  
  
"Raechil Dianiie Estabri, what the hell is going on up here?"  
Augustine looked slightly angry, and like she was holding in a laugh  
at the same time. Her arms were crossed across her frame.  
  
"I've told you not to call me that, and I just got off the  
phone!" Raechil squeals, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"You're always just getting off the phone. Who were you talking  
too?"  
  
"Draco!" she beams, bouncing around in circles now. "I'm going  
to a ball at his house on Monday, and he wants me to go with him!"  
  
Augustine smiles her older woman smile. "I'm glad for you. It's  
great to see a smile on your beautiful face again."  
  
Raechil blushes. "I'm not beautiful Augustine, you know that."  
She rubs her cheeks, wanting to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yes you are. You know you are," says Augustine. "Here, it's  
starting to get late. Maybe you should head to bed."  
  
Nodding, Raechil walks back to the door. "You're right. I need  
'beauty sleep'."  
  
"You don't need beauty sleep, beauty is natural for you."  
  
Raechil grinned. "Thank you, Augustine. You're just like my mum.  
How I miss her."  
  
"Yes. You'll see her next Tuesday. She's coming from Canada,  
remember?"  
  
Raechil nodded. "But I haven't seen her since I graduated. It's  
been so long."  
  
"I know, little girl. Least you'll get to see her." She sighs.  
"Bed, now." Turning, she closes the door, and guides her way down the  
stairs, sound of her footsteps soon fading.  
  
Raechil looks around slowly, eyes stopping at the dresser. She  
went to it, and pulled open a door, pulling out a pair of light pink  
and blue swirled pajama pants. Pulling off her pants, she slipped them  
on. She pulled her bra off, after undoing the latches at the back. She  
quickly pulled a shirt over her top. Slipping into bed, she pulled the  
blankets up around her face, getting comfy. She tried her best to keep  
her eyes open, but they soon closed, sending her into a peaceful  
slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
After waking the next morning, Raechil got up, and showered  
first. Then she resided to her room, and began pampering herself. When  
she glanced into the mirror, she almost screamed. Her hair was an ugly  
shade of gray. Having not changed it, it must have changed while she  
was sleeping. Concentrating, she closed her eyes, and changed her hair  
to a rich golden blonde, which looked lovely around her tan face. Her  
green eyes glanced downward at her watch. "AH! It's four already!" She  
looked into her mirror, look of udder horror on her face.  
  
Then, she smiled, running a hand through her hair. She  
concentrated for a moment again, and her hair went up into a nice  
formed bun, with two loose strands of hair hanging down. She sat down,  
and rummaged through a little box, looking for something. She pulled  
out a medium tan colour, which was a tinge darker than her skin, and a  
small box of glaze. After spending half an hour perfecting her eyes,  
she put the things back, and started rummaging again. This time, she  
pulled out a lipstick tube. The bottle was a vibrant light red, which  
was the colour of lipstick itself. She took about fifteen minutes with  
that, then looked at herself, so far satisfied. She didn't put blush  
on, as it didn't go well with her complexion.  
  
Standing, Raechil walked to a dresser. She opened the doors, and  
began searching for something appropriate to wear. She pulled out  
several dresses, before stopping at a black one. The material was  
light and wispy, and a nice black colour. She undressed, then slipped  
on the dress. The back was low, riding on her small of her back. The  
straps were small on her shoulders. She spun, looking at herself in  
the mirror. She looked good. Closing the dresser doors, and went to a  
closet, reaching down into the bottom for a pair of shoes. She pulled  
out a pair of black boots, which went to her mid shin. She pulled them  
on, and twirled again. Then made her three inches taller. She wouldn't  
look so short next to Draco now.  
  
Raechil opened the door, and rushed down the stairs. Augustine  
looked at her. "About time you got up."  
  
"Oh, I know! And I've got the drive too Draco's." She looked at  
the clock. "Eep. Six, I'll barely get there. See you Auggy!" Grabbing  
her keys, she ran to her car, hopped in, and sped away."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco paced the front room of his house, glancing out the window  
every so often. He had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Then a pound was heard on the door.  
  
He rushed to it, and calmed himself, before opening it to  
Raechil's beautiful face. She smiled up at him, holding out her hand.  
He took it, and walked her in. He led her to the ball room, where many  
were dancing. He stopped, and looked to her. "Raechil, you look  
lovely."  
  
Raechil just noticed the tuxedo Draco was wearing. "And you,  
look like the most handsome man alive."  
  
Draco grinned. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Nodding, Raechil said, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Leading her to the floor, he stopped. Both his hands slid down  
to her waist, but her kept his distance from her. He didn't want to  
make her uncomfortable.  
  
Raechil rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders. She  
pulled him in to her, so they were right together. She rested her head  
on his shoulder, so her face was towards his. Raechil kissed his neck  
slowly, which made him shiver with delight. She smiled, and didn't do  
anything else, just danced.  
  
They danced for awhile longer, then Draco led Raechil off the  
dance floor. He took her to the room where they had talked when they'd  
seen each other for the first time since graduation. He sat her down,  
and then sat down next to her.  
  
She smiled up at him, longing for him to hold her. He smiled  
back, not saying a word. She broke the silence.  
  
"Draco-" she begun. He pushed a finger to her lips, hushing her.  
  
"Quiet." he said spoke softly. He pulled her closer so she was  
basically on top of him. He laid back, and she followed his motion.  
She laid on top of him, face buried in his chest.  
  
She wept a bit, holding him. "Oh Draco."  
  
And they both fell asleep like that, lying in each others arms. 


End file.
